User talk:Nickthebrick1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Head of the Keeper Icon.png page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Death horseman94 (talk) 21:45, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:46, May 4, 2017 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:53, May 4, 2017 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:01, May 5, 2017 (UTC) 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Especially as main picture the smaller ones get blurry. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:24, May 7, 2017 (UTC) You might want to start Editing in Source (button on top in Edit) as it shows everything in plain text. Just copy/paste the infobox from finished page, change it to fit the page you're doing and that fixes the problem. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:53, May 8, 2017 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. Third warning. Two more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:22, May 8, 2017 (UTC) 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Especially as main picture the smaller ones get blurry. Please learn how to create infobox the right way. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:51, May 12, 2017 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. Fourth warning. One more and you're taking little timeout. 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Especially as main picture the smaller ones get blurry. Third warning. Two more and you're taking little timeout. Please learn how to create infobox the right way. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:55, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Hi. Hope you are well. Your articles are pretty cool. Though you seem to have had some difficulty with your pages, especially with the infoboxes. It can be difficult. I had to learn on my own how to do it. There is a the infobox page that has a template for adding to a page. What I do is make the bare bones of hte page (no infobox). After publishing, I go to the page and add the infobox using the template. You need to use the classic editor page and go to the source page, adding the template at the top. Also, don't forget to use proper images that are big enough to see; otherwise, it won't be good. Hope this helps. Kusarigama (talk) 02:38, May 17, 2017 (UTC) You have to save the image in your pictures, making sure it is big enough. On the source page of the classic editor, you press photo when you want to add a picture on the image part. You can browse among the photos on the site or use the one you've downloaded. Afterwards, you choose a good imagewidth and continue forth. Once you get the hang of it, it comes pretty easily. Hope this helps. Kusarigama (talk) 17:39, May 17, 2017 (UTC) When editing a page, the Edit button at the top left has the options of History and Classic Editor. By pressing Classic Editor, you go to the page where you can add the infobox and visuals. When creating a page, the italics and bold functions are on the top. In Classic Editor, on the source page (top right corner option), you make things italicized by putting them parentheses with two apostrophes flanking either side of the word. Make it bold by flanking either side with three apostrophes. As for imagewidth, the size should be between 240 and 400. To get an idea, go to a page and check out the Classic Editor function without actually editing anything. The visual experience should give you an idea. Or check out the page creation section of the site. Or see if an admin can help. Good luck. Kusarigama (talk) 01:11, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Stop asking to rename the physiology pages. Please stop asking to rename all the physiology pages to mimicry, its already in the also called so there is no need to change it.SageM (talk) 02:24, May 18, 2017 (UTC)SageM They have always been the same thing on this wikia. Thats how they work here.SageM (talk) 02:31, May 18, 2017 (UTC)SageM Every single physiology power on this wikia has mimicry in the also called, and it will always be that way. We aren't going to change things now. And yes, they are essentially the same thing.SageM (talk) 02:35, May 18, 2017 (UTC)SageM For the record, next time you create physiology/mimicry based on object, use Inanimate Object Physiology as guideline instead of Elemental Mimicry. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:10, May 20, 2017 (UTC) You've shown few times to be able to infobox right way so I expect you to do it right from now on. 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. Fifth warning and you're taking little timeout. One day. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:27, May 21, 2017 (UTC) You mean that "give the pic real, descriptive name"? You do that before posting or by renaming the pic here, go to the pics page => click arrow on the right end of Edit and use Rename. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:18, May 23, 2017 (UTC) You've shown few times to be able to infobox right way so I expect you to do it right from now on. Second warning. Alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:36, May 23, 2017 (UTC) https://discord.gg/HS9DS Imouto 16:08, May 24, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Okay. So when it comes to pictures, you find a picture you want to use for an article, you give it a name that can be searched for, and save it (Save As) under that name. They won't allow for any number sequences on the files. Secondly, is there a specific name that you want the Digital Flight article to be named? I saw in your comment that you were having issues with the name. Kusarigama (talk) 02:42, May 25, 2017 (UTC) I don't think they will let you rename a picture that is already named in the wiki's archives. You could find the same picture online, save it under a name you want and use it, but that might be a lot of work. If it is saved under a certain name on the site, that's probably how it is going to be. Kusarigama (talk) 03:44, May 25, 2017 (UTC) That's never happened to me and this is the first time I've heard something like that so I've got no idea what would cause it. I think you need to contact Community Central and report a bug. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:15, May 25, 2017 (UTC) You've shown few times to be able to infobox right way so I expect you to do it right from now on. Third warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:19, May 25, 2017 (UTC) Alphabetical order. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:29, May 25, 2017 (UTC) https://discord.gg/VJ7xm Use your Wikia Username RP Discussion If you're available, look up the Discord chat.User143526538 (talk) 14:14, May 25, 2017 (UTC) Associations of the pages you create really aren't. I've had to fix every one of them. Roughly half of the infoboxes are still wrong. BTW, have you tried using Source to Edit? It shows everything in text which makes noting/fixing problems easier. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:19, May 25, 2017 (UTC) You'd get rid of all your problems by using Source to Edit, it shows everything in plain text. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:16, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Just check any finished page in Source to see what it looks like. As pure text it's very easy to see where everything should be/look by checking finished pages and then using Preview to check what effect changes have. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:42, May 27, 2017 (UTC) In Edit use Source => go to finished page => copy/paste the infobox => change the parts that you need to make it fit your page => use Preview to check if it is right => if wrong go to finished page and compare to see where the problem is and make changes => repeat Preview/change as needed => hit Publish. When the page isn't about elements, don't add elemental powers unless there's no alternative. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:59, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Go to the page of the elemental power you plan to add, if it variation of umbrella power it's on top of the page. How about if there's elements in categories? -_- --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:01, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Which one? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:19, May 28, 2017 (UTC) For a start simply go to Elemental Manipulation page and see what those elemental powers are. Category:Elemental Manipulations sub-categories is also good way to go. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:14, May 28, 2017 (UTC) You've shown few times to be able to infobox right way so I expect you to do it right from now on. Fourth warning. One more and you're taking little timeout. In Edit use Source => go to finished page => copy/paste the infobox => change the parts that you need to make it fit your page => use Preview to check if it is right => if wrong go to finished page and '''compare' to see where the problem is'' and make changes => repeat Preview/change as needed => hit Publish. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:38, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Understandable mistake as many of your latest pages look like they're right. It's problem on the coding. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:19, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Take a look at the changes I made on your last pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:14, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Proper Formating OK, so there is this page on the wikia that you can use as a reference for making your pages. http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Page_Creation_and_Details You can use the proper format by going into the source and copying all of the info you need. The info that your pages lack is this part You need to copy and paste this whole part for the proper infobox. In this part you just simply need to fill in the blanks and edit it to fit your picture. CrabHermit (talk) 21:09, May 29, 2017 (UTC) No problem, even I had problems like this on my first page. CrabHermit (talk) 21:33, May 29, 2017 (UTC) If you mean copy/paste, then go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:12, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Discord Hello, Nick. Would you mind sending me an invite to the discord you currently go to with Imouto-tan, and the others? Don't worry, I am an acquaintance of theirs, so I think it would be okay. Is there anything I need to give you in order to do so? If so, please let me know. Stanky! (talk) 05:25, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Username and 4 digits Username: POOSTANKY or POOSTANKY! 4 digits: 6269 Username and 4 digits Username: POOSTANKY or POOSTANKY! 4 digits: 6269 Stanky! (talk) 15:37, June 4, 2017 (UTC) 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Especially as main picture the smaller ones get blurry. Third warning. Two more and you're taking little timeout. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:47, June 5, 2017 (UTC) BTW, if you're using copy/paste with the infobox template above, you don't need to do anything to get "caption" and "Power/Ability to:" into italics/bolded. It happens automatically. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:51, June 5, 2017 (UTC) If you're using copy/paste with the infobox template above, you don't need to do anything to get "caption" and "Power/Ability to:" into italics/bolded. It happens automatically. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:10, June 6, 2017 (UTC) just undo the edits. Just undo the edits until the page is back to normal. Or ask one of the admins to do a rollback to fix it.SageM (talk) 02:53, June 8, 2017 (UTC)SageM When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:05, June 13, 2017 (UTC) It's wikia wide thing. See Community Central for details. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:16, June 14, 2017 (UTC) (eyeroll) Yes I am, what of it? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:50, June 14, 2017 (UTC) And please use double brackets NOT whole link when you create pages. Having to fix every single link is not funny. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:55, June 14, 2017 (UTC) 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Especially as main picture the smaller ones get blurry. Category:Power with no known user and Category:Fanon Power exist for a reason. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:05, June 14, 2017 (UTC) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Spark_Constructs?diff=954333&oldid=954243 http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Spark_Aura?diff=954337&oldid=954236 says otherwise. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:08, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Go to History of those pages and see what I've been doing to fix the messes. Or just go to Regent Activity and click the page-icon on the right side of Edited page, that shows the last change. To find bigger pic: open the pic on full size => go to google => open Picture Search (or whatever the local name is) => search the pic => choose the bigger on=> profit! --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:21, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Use Google search for pics, you drag the pic to the search bar on the middle of the page and it finds similar ones. If you don't have link to pic search on the right upper corner of Google, you give the pic name on normal search, hit enter and when it gives you list of links there's cluster of pics near top of the page. click the link to that. After that you can drag the pic to the search bar on the left upper corner and it searches similar ones to you. In both cases first option is the pics similar to the one you dragged to the bar. Find the one that is big enough. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:14, June 14, 2017 (UTC) 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Especially as main picture the smaller ones get blurry. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:03, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Because it isn't periodic element. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:32, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Let me put it like this: we have canine physiology but no wolf. Chalk is one type of mineral, there isn't enough difference to minerals to justify it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:01, June 23, 2017 (UTC) To be absolutely blunt, because people have tendency to follow the trend and having one power is considered justification enough. I really don't want every mineral/type of rock, chemical combinations and others like that get their own page. And yes, it would happen. Lordship powers started from single example for example, same goes to periodic elements. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:39, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Which does...? --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:11, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Doable, go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:26, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Nope. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:17, June 24, 2017 (UTC) I don't know. How about finding that out by yourself? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:21, June 25, 2017 (UTC) If you're planning to make new pixel-variation for every power on the Pixel Manipulation page... please don't. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:50, June 25, 2017 (UTC) You asked why I deleted the Calcium Manipulation? We didn't stop people when they started to make more and more specific attack powers, constructs, etc., you see how fast you're willing to go there. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:05, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Proving my point right there. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:17, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Just like everyone else. You might want to run the ideas you get by Admin before starting to work, we might add new ideas or know if something like that already exists. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:55, June 26, 2017 (UTC) 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Especially as main picture the smaller ones get blurry. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:51, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Strange... well, net and it's reliability. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:54, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Considering that guns includes also artillery and thus cannons, I'm trying to figure if it's already covered by Gun Protrusion and thus at most mean Editing GP or different enough to deserve it's own page... We do have Artillery Proficiency but no manipulations, so it's bit open. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:56, June 29, 2017 (UTC)